In accordance with a recent increase in a demand of stereo three-dimensional (3D) content, research into stereo 3D content intended for various applications is actively conducted. Visualization examples to which a stereo rendering may be applied as a method in which a virtual structure may be observed in a state of immersion exist also in modeling tools such as Maya, 3D MAX, or Rhino.
The stereo 3D content may refer to a principle in which images corresponding to left and right sights are projected using a binocular cure of a human to allow the human to feel a 3D effect and a depth effect.
Therefore, in a stereo rendering, two cameras may be disposed in a virtual space similarly to both eyes of a human to obtain the image, and the image may be induced to be formed on a retina of each eyeball, thereby allowing a driver to feel the depth effect. Since the stereo image is different from a real world recognized by the human in a method and a process of obtaining the image, the human also shows symptoms such as visual fatigue, vertigo, and the like.
Research into various approaches for reducing visual fatigue occurring from the stereo 3D content has been proposed.